smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muscles Smurf (Empath stories)
"Smurf straight I'm a real true-blue male Smurf, and smurf proud of it!" Marshall Law "Muscles" Smurf is a Smurf character who is solely part of Vic George's series of EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf fanfiction stories. History According to the story series, he is the father of Hefty, Handy, Grouchy, and Sassette; he enjoyed both physical entertainments like his son, Hefty, and the desire to build things like his son, Handy. Also like Hefty, Muscles wears a heart tattoo on his arms with the addition of a Smurf symbol. Grouchy particularly disliked his father giving all his attention to the other siblings, especially Hefty who constantly bullied him around as a young Smurfling. Strangely, Muscles also has a rather gruff attitude around his fellow Smurfs like his son Grouchy. He prides himself in his beautiful wife Paprika, saying that he always liked having a little bit of spice in his life. About 50 years later, he along with his wife succumbed to the same unknown disease that claimed the lives of all their fellow Smurfs except for Papa Smurf. Hefty, Handy, and Grouchy were then left in the care of Papa Smurf along with 94 other young Smurfs their age. Years later, in the story "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", Muscles supposedly came back from the dead to meet his grown-up sons and a Sassette who still remained around 50 years of age. However, Smurfette, Polaris Psyche, and the Smurflings discover and reveal the truth that the "resurrected" Muscles was just an illusion created by the Auld Lang Syne Spell that the evil witch, Chlorhydris, had cast upon the Smurfs. Grouchy had discovered this out for himself earlier when he caused his Papa Smurf to vanish before his eyes due to the hatred of his father's favoritism toward his other siblings. Personality Like his son Hefty, Muscles has a very pro-masculine outlook on life as a Smurf, taking pride in the fact that he is a very strong male Smurf. Often times his pride can make him seem rather conceited and sexist, and his gruff attitude doesn't help to dispel that notion. Underneath it all, he does care for his fellow Smurfs and loves his wife deeply. Role Muscles is the village mechanic who also acts as the supervisor of work around the village. Appearance Muscles wears blue overalls and a Smurf hat with a visor. He has orange eyebrows and moustache, and is rarely seen clean-shaven. His arms are adorned with both a heart tattoo and a Smurf head symbol tattoo. Like his son Hefty, Muscles has a muscular build that often shows in how he dresses. Notes * Muscles' character is partly inspired by Tim Allen and his character Tim Taylor from Home Improvement. * His rugged manly look is partly inspired by actor Tom Selleck. Possible Voice Actor(s) Muscles would probably be voiced by Brian Bloom, the voice actor for Varric Tethras the dwarf in the Dragon Age II videogame. Steve Blum, the voice actor for Oghren the dwarf in Dragon Age: Origins would also be a good voice for Muscles. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Rough voices Category:Characters with markings Category:Papa Smurf's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Builders Category:Married characters Category:Fathers Category:Americus clan Smurfs Category:Mustached characters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Hefty's family members Category:Handy's family members Category:Grouchy's family members